Styracosaurus
General Statistics *Name: albertensis *Name Meaning: Spiked Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 5.5-6 meters (18-20 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Centrosaurinae --> "Centrosaurini" *Place Found: Alberta, Canada *Discoverer: Lambe, 1913 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 *Attack: TBA *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English Series 1; Taiwanese New Series; all versions' Secret Battle game) **Charge Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: スパイクがあるトカゲ **English: The Spiked Monster **Taiwanese: 尖波怪獸 *Card Rarity: Gold *Owner: Zoe (D-Team, D-Team V.S. The Alpha Fortress arcade game) *Other: A Styracosaurus was given to Rod in the DS Game. Availability *Japanese **6th Edition (New; 002-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition (002-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (002-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (003-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition (003-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (002-竜; Charge Type) **Non-sale North American Egg II (EGG-012-竜) *English **5th Edition (New; 002-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (003-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (002-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (002-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 3 3rd Edition (003-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (New; 022-龍; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (003-龍; Defense Type) **New 1st Edition (002-龍; Crisis Type) **New 2nd Edition (003-龍; Crisis Type) **New 3rd Edition (003-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg StyracoJap6th.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) StyracoJap20071st.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Styracosaurus Card 3.png|Styracosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) StyracoJap.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) StyracoBack.jpg|Back of Styracosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Styracosaurus_card.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Styracosaurus Card 4.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) STYRACOEN.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) STYBAEN.jpg|Back of Styracosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition StyracoS23rd (1).JPG|Styracosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) StyracoS23rd (2).JPG|Back of Styracosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) StyracoTai.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Styraco2008.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) Styy.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese New 1st Edition) StyracoTaiS23rd.jpg|Styracosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese New 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Wild, Ursula (Alpha Gang), Ed (Alpha Gang) (briefly), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: Hawaii *Debut: Maui Owie! **Appeared In: 8, 12-13, 20 (recap), 27, 36 (dream), 49-50 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp (Alpha Gang's control) Move Cards ;Lightning Spear :Throw your opponent into the air, then spear them with a shaft of lightning from your horns! Although it never used it, Styracosaurus had the Lightning Spear Move Card in its Card Capsule, which was separated before Styracosaurus activated, and which Chomp found and started using after its defeat by the Alpha Gang. TCG Stats Styracosaurus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :(unreadable) Styracosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKSS-010/032, DKCG-155/160 *Card Rarity: Common (DKSS), Colossal Rare (DKCG) *Image From: cropped anime card *Abilities: ;Bolt :If you have another Lightning Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can choose 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses 500 Power and all abilities until the end of the turn. Styracosaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Styracosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Charging Styracosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-016/100, DKS2-019/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare (DKBD), Common (DKS2) *Image From: Ep. 8 anime scene *Abilities: ;Brainstorm :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, look at 1 card from the top of your deck for each Lightning Dinosaur you have in play. Then, put those cards back in any order. Thundering Styracosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 2300 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKS2-034/035, DKDS-015/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKS2), Gold Rare (DKDS) *Image From: 08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Prison :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can choose one of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses 1000 Power and all abilities until the end of the turn. Anime Dinosaur King In Maui Owie!, Styracosaurus' card was in a Card Capsule in Hawaii alongside the Lightning Spear card, but after it was uncovered, its Move card was taken away by the tide, after which a lightning bolt activated his dinosaur card. He chased a herd of cows, probably thinking that he was the same kind of creature before encountering Chomp and helping to determine there was a thorn in Chomp's paw. After that he befriended the D-Team, even surfing with Chomp on a giant display surfboard. When the Alpha Gang showed up, he tried fighting them but was overpowered by Terry and Spiny. Paris tried to heal him with Nature's Blessing, but Terry prevented that, Styracosaurus finally collapsing from exhaustion after Terry and Spiny's attacks (Tail Smash and Neck Crusher) knocked Chomp into him. Chomp tried to save him, but Ursula snatched his card, allowing the Alpha Gang to escape with him. Lightning Spear later washed ashore again and was claimed by the D-Team. Later that episode, Dr. Z put him under the Alpha Controller to give him a more aggressive personality. In Alpha's Zeta Point, Dr. Z put him under the Alpha Controller again to allow the Alpha Gang to summon and control him without the Lightning Stone. He reappeared under Ursula's control in that same episode alongside Terry, surprising Max and Chomp when he attacked, defeating Chomp with his horn and also hitting Ace to help Terry defeat him. He was recalled along with Terry after the cliffhanger by Ed and later faced the D-Team again but was defeated after a brief fight with Ceratosaurus and picked up by Chomp, allowing Max to reclaim his card. After that he was directly taken back to the D-lab along with the other dinosaurs. Another Styracosaurus was later seen in Carnival of Chaos as part of the Alpha Gang's dinosaur amusement park; like the others, lack of being fed made its control device malfunction and let it wander freely. It charged Mrs. Taylor and the D-Team, but Dr. Taylor knocked its control device off with his whip, the exhausted dinosaur return to its card, making the D-Team realize that simply removing the devices would defeat the dinosaurs. Its card was quickly retrieved by an Alpha Droid and was never seen again. A herd of Styracosaurus were briefly seen in Max's dream at the beginning of Metal Imbalance. A Styracosaurus was among the many dinosaurs that appeared in the present day in Dinosaur War! when the Backlander's time circuits malfunctioned from trying to use Seth's Copied Stones, but it returned to the Mesozoic when the time circuits failed after the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown A recolored wild Styracosaurus helped Chomp fight Terry in Alien Parent Trap, it and a wild Pachycephalosaurus slamming into him and knocking him away. Personality Styracosaurus was originally one of the gentlest and friendliest dinosaurs in the anime. Like most Lightning Dinosaurs from series 1, he made friends with Chomp and was very protective of him. However, his gentleness meant that he was not a strong fighter and was easily defeated by Terry and Spiny before he could defend himself. Later, however, after Dr. Z put his card through the Alpha Controller, his personality changed and he became aggressive and violent like Tank. He was particularly aggressive against Chomp and seemed to have no memory of their previous friendship. It is unknown whether he stayed that way after the D-Team saved him. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: えりかざりに大きな6本の角を持っている。鼻先の角も長くするどい。草食恐竜だ。 **English: A herbivore with six large horns on its neck frill. It also has a long, sharp horn on its nose. **Taiwanese: 在領飾部分有6隻角,鼻尖的角也是又長又銳利,是草食恐龍。 *In the arcade, it shared the same roar with Gorgosaurus and the Secret-attribute Cryolophosaurus. *It was the first Gold rarity Lightning Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Pachyrhinosaurus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, Chasmosaurus, Eucentrosaurus, Einiosaurus, Arrhinoceratops, and Brachyceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. *Along with Stegosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Maiasaura, Albertosaurus, and Brachyceratops, it one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg II card. *Styracosaurus was not available in the last few arcade versions, and it was the only one of the group of first Gold rarity arcade dinosaurs that didn't get a Super Form, as its status was replaced by the "Orange Triceratops" resembling Chomp (Super Triceratops's base form). *Styracosaurus was the first dinosaur in the anime to directly defeat Chomp (his previous battles with Terry and Saltasaurus had only weakened Chomp, causing him to collapse from exhaustion after defeating them). Gallery Styracosaurus 2.jpg|Styracosaurus surfing sc.PNG|Styracosaurus and Chomp in Alpha's Zeta Point styraco in coc.PNG|Styracosaurus in Carnival of Chaos styraco.PNG|Styracosaurus rampaging in Carnival of Chaos ps.PNG|A pair of Styracosaurus in Carnival of Chaos ending Wild Styracosaurus 2.jpg|Wild Styracosaurus from the Cretaceous Period Styraco nagoya.jpg|Styracosaurus in NagoyaTV Styracosauruschibi.jpg|Styracosaurus chibi (Dainason) image12.jpg|Clean artwork for the Styracosaurus Colossal Rare card Styracosaurus.png|Styracosaurus introduced in the English arcade gameplay Lightning Spear - Styraco.png|Styracosaurus using Lightning Spear in English arcade gameplay (attacking Tarbosaurus) Styracosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Styracosaurus skeleton Navigation Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG